1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical assembly, and particularly to an electrical assembly having a low profile.
2. Description of Related Art
Most notebook computers come with slots for PC cards, and the consumers are quite familiar with them. While PC central processing unit (CPU) clock frequencies are rising along with the speeds of peripheral technologies like PCI Express and Gigabit Ethernet, the PC Card standard would not be able to handle developing applications smoothly. A new specification named NEWCARD will take the next generation in PC Card evolution. In addition to the successful characteristics of the PC Card: reliability, ease of use and wide industry support while delivering external expansion with reduced size, higher speed, lower costs and support of advanced serial I/O technologies, USB 2.0 and PCI Express, the new specification offers key advantages in terms of faster speed and smaller size. So, devices which connect the NEWCARDs and the PCI Express interfaces in the notebooks must be low profile interconnection and also meet the signal integrity requirement of PCI Express in the notebook application.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical assembly having a low profile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical assembly having a guiding rail to achieve a reliable engagement between a cable connector and a module thereof.
To achieve the above object, an electrical assembly comprises a guiding frame, an electrical connector and a module. The guiding frame comprises a pair of guiding beams and a pair of transverse plates interconnecting the guiding beams to define a mating port thereamong. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing comprising a mating tongue having a mating face and a plurality of passageways defined in the mating face, and a plurality of contacts retaining in the insulative housing. Each contact comprises a resilient arm received in corresponding passageway having a contact portion extending beyond the mating face of the mating tongue. The module comprises a daughter card having a mating edge with a plurality of conductive pads on one side thereof. The daughter card and the electrical connector are inserted into the guiding frame with the mating edge and the mating tongue stackedly received in the mating port. The contact portions of the contacts resiliently and electrically abut against corresponding conductive pads of the daughter card. The transverse plates tightly hold the mating edge and the mating tongue in the mating port to ensure proper normal force between the contact and the conductive pad.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.